100 Situations
by LDark
Summary: This is a collection of my submissions to 100submissions Livejournal. Enjoy! Most chapters will be rated T, but some will be M. There will be a warning above each 'chapter', so if you're worried, don't read the 'M' rated ones.
1. 001 Tired

**Title: ** I'll Just Park Right Here.

**Fandom:** Firefly.

**Characters:** Simon Tam x Kaylee Frye

**Prompt:** 001 - Tired

**Word Count:** Not very long? P Done on WordPad.

**Rating:** T, to be safe. Drinking, implied sex, sort of.

**Summary:** A job went particularly well, and Mal deciided to splurge on some alcohol. Results? Varied.

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to have all of these up as chapters to this story, so if you enjoyed this one, watch this story. :D

They had been up all night drinking. It wasn't often that the crew of _Serenity_ all got together and drank, but after a particularly large payment from a job, Mal had decided to splurge a bit; the cost was deducted before everyone got their cut, so everyone was there, to get their share of their cut.

The booze wasn't particularly good, but was a fair sight better than mudder's milk. That, combined with the fact that it was almost as alcoholic as most whiskey, meant that there was a large ruckus in the galley. Even River was drinking; once Simon was respectably hammered, she poured herself a glass or two.

Kaylee readjusted herself on Simon's lap. Recently, they'd been more forthcoming about the relationship that had formed without Simon being aware of it, both publicly and privately.

"Simon," she said. She looked up into his glassy eyes, seeing her own glassy eyed reflection within their depths. "I'm tired, hon."

He smiled, a big goofy smile which was usually reserved for when he was alone, out of the company of even River. Or, apparently, when he was drunk. Being drunk kind of surpassed the need to be 'Proper'.

"Well, then let's just get off to your bed, then."

Wash spat out a stream of booze, coughing violently. Zoe was taking care of it, though, with hard thwacks on her husband's back. "Come on, baby. Gotta learn t' hold yer liquor better."

Ignoring the situation, Simon picked Kaylee up off his lap, and, leaning on each other, they wobbled to her bunk. Simon leaned in for a kiss, and found himself chewing on her nose absent-mindedly.

"Honey? I think you're a bit drunk there." Kaylee said, beaming up at him, her face flushed.

"Just a bit. Do you need help getting into bed?" Simon wasn't much better off himself, but he'd help her anyways.

"Oh yes, definitely." _And maybe a bit of help getting to sleep, too..._ she thought, smiling up at him.

Inside her bunk, she pushed him onto her bed, and then climbed on top of him. "You're not going anywhere, you know." she said, nibbling on his earlobe.

"You know, I think I'm a bit tired myself, so I'll just park right here." Simon smiled. He'd hoped she'd agree to it. God, he loved her.


	2. 002 Back Alley

**Title:** Back Alley Romance

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Characters:** Simon Tam x Kaylee Frye

**Prompt:** 002 - Back Alley

**Word Count:**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kaylee and Simon have gotten into a fight. Could this be the end of their romance?

**Author's Notes:** It's probably not what you think it is, I swear. D Translations at the bottom of the page!

"What in the gorram depths of Hell, Simon?" Kaylee had gotten past being simply _sad_ about this.

She was _pissed_.

When Simon had come back onto Serenity after being planetside, he had seemed a bit shy around Kaylee, whom he normally would hug at the very least. He had just walked on by.

When she confronted him about it, he had stumbled his way into a confesion.

"W-well, Kaylee, honey, I... something happened in town." He had run his hand through that silken black hair that she loved to fist her hands in, and once that statement had leaked from his lips, his hands dropped to his lap. They were perched together in Kaylee's hammock in the Engine Room. The rest of the crew was carefully listening in behind the corner, save for Book and Inara, who found it distasteful. They'd find out about it through gossip from the others later.

"Somethin'... like what?" She said. _Somethin's up._ "Hon, what was it?" She placed her hand on his cheek.

He carefully lifted his hand up and grabbed her hand, holding it instead of letting it rest on his cheek.

"I... I kissed a girl. Well, she kisssed m--" Before he could get the explanation out, Kaylee had torn her hand from his and slapped his cheek. They could both hear the crew "stealthily" running from the Engine Room.

"What in the gorram depths of Hell, Simon?"

"I couldn't help it! It wasn't my fault!" He was holding his arms up like he was at a bank being robbed, palms facing towards her. "Baobei, I--"

"Don't you baobei _me_, Simon Tam." She stomped off further into the Engine Room, obviously hurt.

"Kaylee, honey, I--"

"What the Hell, Simon? This ain't no back-alley romance we got going on here! This is the real thing!" Her voice dropped, the hurt shining through the anger. "I thought we was gonna work out this time, too." She turned away from him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Baobei, please. Let me explain. Wan xi, it's not what you think."

She turned, tears in her eyes. "What, then?"

He sighed. "It's nowhere _near_ as bad as you think. She was drunk, she thought I was her husband, and she kissed me with booze still in her mouth. I just wanted to wash up and get her stench out of my mouth before it could contaminate you." He placed his hand on her cheek, this time.

She smacked it away and launched herself at him, kissing him deeply, and pushing him back into the hammock, so she lay on top of him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. Next time we go planetside, I'm going with you so you don't scare me half t' death." She smiled, then got back to work.

She had to get the stench out somehow, eh?

**Translations:**

Baobei -- Baby, used as a term of endearment.

Wan Xi -- Relax.


	3. 003 Sunrise

**Title:** Serenity

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Characters:** Simon, Kaylee.

**Prompt:** 003 -- Sunrise

**Word Count:**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While planetside, Simon muses about his relationship with Kaylee.

**Author's Notes:** This is Simon's Point of View.

The sweat is rolling off my body. I can't believe she's sleeping already. I look down at her; she's nestled in the crook of my arm, smiling serenely. Her arm lies across my chest limply; she's definitely asleep. Her hair flows down her back like an angel's. I can't believe she's asleep already.

... Actually, I can't believe she's here. She's so... loose, ready for anything, and I'm so... stiff. I'm Core, and she's... perfect. She's an angel. she's a Goddess, she's perfect, she's...

... Mine. And I can't believe it. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I would do anything for her. I would give up anything for her. Well, not that I have anything to give up anymore, after getting River out.

That did even more help than I could have ever thought. I reach down and stroke her hair. It's so soft. Not twenty minutes earlier, it was spilling over her shoulders into my eyes.

A bit of light catches my eye from the inn window. We're planetside, on some backwater planet I've never heard of. Mal suggested we sleep off-ship for a night. It was so weird to sleep where it's actually quiet, instead of the constant hum of the ship.

... Well, it would have been. I haven't slept yet. And judging by the rays of light slowly creeping up our nude bodies, it's sunrise. We'll be lifting off soon. Doesn't matter; we can sleep on the ship.

The light hits Kaylee's eyes, and they flutter open. I hug her tighter, and whisper "No, no, go back to sleep."

"But Simon..." She says, in that pleading voice only she can use, the one that pulls at my heartstrings. "I want to see the sunrise." She sits up, and I do the same. I nibble on her earlobe a bit, which makes her laugh. I hear it tickles, not that I've ever let her get close enough to try it on me. I'm way too ticklish for that.

We sit there together, with her on my lap, and we watch the sun rise together. The moment is perfect. There's no sound but that of our breathing. With a little smile, I whisper into Kaylee's ear. "We'll be on _Serenity_ in no more than an hour... I'd say we're already there."

Serenity's a good word for it.


	4. 004 Late

**Title: **A Bump in the Night

**Fandom: **Serenity

**Characters:** Simon/Kaylee

**Prompt:** 004 -- Late

**Word Count:** 393

**Rating:** M, to be safe. It's on one of the grey lines in my mind.

**Summary:** Kaylee reveals something to Simon, not long after their first time.

**Author's Notes:** This is actually going to /not/ be a one-shot! It'll be a two-shot instead. D Apologies to those who have read it for the disgusting spellign erorrs.

"Simon?"

He looked up at Kaylee. It had been almost two weeks since they had had sex their first, and so far only, time. They didn't want to rush the relationship all too fast.

"Yes, hon?" He walked over to Kaylee and kissed her.

"I love you." Those three simple words washed over him, and left in their wake a feeling of elation he didn't think he would ever get over. Especially since he knew she meant it. She loved him.

He couldn't belive that she actually loved him. He didn't deserve her. "I love you too, Kaylee."

When he said those words, Kaylee just knew everything was going to be alright. The sound filled her, made her complete. Everything was going to be okay, because he loved her. She definitely didn't deserve someone as... angelic as him.

"I've got something... to tell you." Kaylee bit her lip. She was worried about how he'd take it; they both could tell by that one expression.

"What is it?" Simon asked, worried. _Is she hurt?_

"Well... I'm late." She closed her eyes to say it. She was so worried he'd be mad. She waited a full week to tell him. She should have told him earlier...

"Late?" _That could mean so much. But I think I know what it means..._

"My period. It ain't comin', babe." She smiled up at him, but tears were streaming down her face.

"Yup." _Yup. That was what I was hoping it wasn't. _He had a look of stupefaction on his face that could only make Kaylee laugh.

"You're gonna be a Daddy!" She smiled up at him... and watched him faint, hitting his head on the window of the infirmary as he fell.

"Crap! Help!" Kaylee rushed over to his side. He'd be fine; he'd only taken a bit of a fall. _Wish I hadn't waited till the middle of the night to tell him, though. _She heard Mal coming and looked up at the stairway for him, readying an explanation.


	5. 005 Son

**Title:** I'm a Daddy…

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Characters:** Simon/Kaylee

**Prompt:** 005 -- Son

**Word Count:** 347

**Rating:** T If you've been to Sex Ed., you've seen worse.

**Summary:** Simon helps Kaylee give birth to their son. Cuteness follows.

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy!

Kaylee waddled over to the infirmary, where her husband Simon was. Once Mal had heard about the impending birth, he had landed on Harvest so that Kaylee and Simon could be wed. He figured that it was more likely that Kaylee's parents would want to, or be able to, go to the wedding than Simon's parents, what with the Alliance after Simon and River.

After a brief wedding ceremony – where even Jayne had cried – they had reloaded onto _Serenity_, with the newlyweds holing away in Kaylee's bunk, which was now both of theirs. River was much more coherent, so Simon could trust her alone.

… Well, as much as anyone could ever trust her alone.

"What is it, honey?" Simon wasn't worried; after a few months of living and sleeping with a Doctor, you learn pretty good first-aid.

"Hon? My water broke. Mal says he's gonna ream you next time he see you for messin' up his engine room." He smiled weakly, then sat down on one of the examination tables. "I think it's time, hon."

"… Time?" Simon stared at her blankly, unable to comprehend.

"For the baby. He's comin', hon." Kaylee smiled as sweetly as she could; her whole body was radiating pain from her groin. Simon used the intercom to call down Inara and started to work.

Many, many pushes later, and more than a couple screams, Simon held their newborn baby boy. He had a wisp of blond hair on top of his head, and he was already quietly sucking his thumb. Kaylee was holding him, and Simon nuzzled with her a bit.

"So… What are we naming him, hon?" He murmured in Kaylee's ear, aware that half of the crew was still watching them.

"I think… I think we should name him after his Daddy. Simon Junior." She smiled up at him. The painkillers were slowly coming out of nher system, and her eyes were only sort of glassy right now.

"That sounds wonderful." He gathered their son closer, and the three of them shared their first family hug.

_I'm a Daddy…_


	6. 006 Hot

**Title:** Secret Phobia

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Characters:** Simon/Kaylee

**Prompt:** 006 -- Hot

**Word Count:** 283

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Hm, Simon and Kaylee making out in the engine room. Betcha no one ever thought _that_ would happen, eh?

**Author's Notes:** Short and sweet.

Simon walked into the engine room. It was late at "night", but Kaylee wasn't in her bunk like he'd expected. He checked the galley to see if she was getting a late-night snack, but she wasn't there either. So the engine room was pretty much the only place she could be.

Sure enough, she was lying under the engine, probably working on something that would one day keep them all from being horribly sucked into the black.

"Hey, Kaylee."

She pulled herself out from under the engine.

"Was wondering when you'd say somethin'. Saw you walk in." She smiled. She _had_ seen him walk in. She just enjoyed the eye candy when he wasn't lookin'.

Kaylee reached up and grabbed Simon's shirt, pulling him down towards her, laughing when he nearly feel on top of her.

"Clutz."

"Am not! I'm perf-" Kaylee cut his protest off with what was originally planned to be a short kiss, but what quickly grew into making out like a couple of teens on prom night.

"Hon?" Kaylee said. "I'm hot."

"You sure are." Simon leaned in for another kiss, and was pushed away by Kaylee, who had erupted into laughter. "No, silly. Not like that. Temp'rature." They both looked over at the engine, where a small flame was quickly spreading.

"Gorrammit!" Kaylee pushed Simon off, who was staring transfixed at the fire.

She grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and quickly put out the fire. Simon shook his head, realizing that the 'crisis' was over… and Kaylee was giggling at him.

"What? I don't like fire." Simon smiled self-consciously. "C'mere." He drew her in and kissed her again.

_This should stop her from giggling at me._


End file.
